The Pacific Press
category:New Pacific Order Since late 2007 the News of the New Pacific Order has been released under nearly weekly Pacific Press bulletins. Pacific Press Issue #6 and #7 [http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13106'January 27th 2008'] *An Introduction to Francoism **What is Francoism? **Francoism and the World **Francoism and the Order **Francoism and You *Essay of the Order's military conflicts *The Blue and Black *A New Legacy for the Legion *FAN War Winding Down? *Infant Eats: Baby-Bacon and Swiss Quiche *Pacifican Numbers Surge; Recruiters to Blame *Changes in Battalion Command *The Praetorian Guard *Revenge Doctrine January 12th - January 19th: 10 cases handled. *Weekly Interview: Lord Tyrion *Welcome to our Newest Graduates! *A note from the Editor *A note from the Imperial Officer in Charge Pacific Press Issue #5 [http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=11995'January 13th 2008'] *The Second Patriotic War: One Year Ago *The 1st Annual TrotskysRevenge, Emperor Bovinus I, Moo-Cows with Guns, The Divine Bovine Overlord, Moo-Tang Clan ain't nuttin to #%$@ 'wit Propaganda Challenge *Frontline News *Infant Eats: Corinanian Child-Chili Soup *The Imperial Bank of Pacifica *The Praetorian Guard *Spirit Guard *Weekly Interview: Millionario *The Pacific Press Public Service Announcement *Revenge and the Red Rose *Welcome to Our Newest Graduates! *A note from the Editor in Charge and Imperial Officer in Charge Pacific Press Issue #4 [http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=11644 January 8th 2008] *Frontline News *Person of the Year *First Views: Part II *Tech Liberation *The Revenge Doctrine: They attacked red, their soldiers bled. *Random Interview of the Week: Wurzak *Welcome to our Newest Graduates! *Infant Eats: Skillet Baby and Vegetables Au Gratin *A note from our Imperial Officer in Charge Pacific Press Issue #3 [http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=11027 31 December 2007] *Father Franco brought the Order prosperity for Christmas *Election Week in Pacifica! *New Year Dawns, New Propaganda Spawned *First Views *Revenge Doctrine Endures *Poem from the Guard *Welcome to Our Newest Graduates! Pacific Press Issue #2 [http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=10552 23 December 2007] *Hail Sir Donald R. Deamon! *The Diplomatic Corps Restructuring *Sir Donald R. Deamon Returns! *The Melting Icecaps Cup *Declaration of WAR against DevilDogs *One Vision, Four Radio Stations *The Pacific Bank: Pacifica’s Blank Check *The Federation of Armed Nations: Finished As of Now *Imagery of Pacifica *Vigil of the Duce *Happy Birthday to you... *The Continuum *The Revenge Doctrine: They attacked red, their soldiers bled. *Welcome to Our Newest Graduates! *Life in the eyes of the new blood: The Praetorian Guard Pacific Press Issue #1 [http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=7793 15 November 2007] *Imperial Officer Z'ha'dum Appointed as the Viceroy of Legion! *Sir Paul to Make Music; Makes Headlines! *Red Protection Court of November 11-17 *Welcome to Our Newest Graduates! *A Look Inside the War Room *Proudly Praetorian *Legion Terms Changed News Pre-dating the Pacific Press * Rise of the NPO - January 29, 2006 * The Dove Doctrine - A non-aggression pact between the nations of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization and the New Pacific Order - February 8, 2006 * Celebration of Peace between GATO, Legion, and NPO - February 17, 2006 * Moozimo goes AWOL - Points nukes at NPO leadership - March 25, 2006 * NPO strikes a blow for freedom - Moozimo is glassed - March 25, 2006 * The Word of Ivan II - April 2, 2006 * NPO Statement against Nuclear rogues - April 3, 2006 * The Imperial Accord - The Legion/NPO Alliance - April 22, 2006 * Interview with Emperor Moldavi - April 29, 2006 * Fourth Term Election Results - May 1, 2006 * Favorable response to invitation to join Independence Council - May 6, 2006 * Withdrawal from the Independence Council - May 13, 2006 * Alliance Council Announcement - recognition of GPA as preeminent green alliance - May 17, 2006 * Announcement regarding new rogue threat - May 18, 2006 * Statement by Andaras of UCS regarding NPO statements - May 20, 2006 * New Emperor of the New Polar Order - June 9, 2006 * Ordinance of Order - Mutual defense pact between the New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order - June 13, 2006 * Suspension of the Unity Covenant between the NPO and GATO - June 26, 2006